Robin and Kids
by nhaer042
Summary: A series of unique supports between Robin and his/her children. A follow up of sorts to the "Morgan Unique Supports" series I did before.
1. Lucina

**Okay, so people really liked the unique supports I did for Morgan and her family members and someone suggested maybe doing the same for Robin. I liked the idea so I threw this together. I'm just going strictly with more of a script look because I find I write better dialogue than narration. Plus, I'm just lazy like that. :p**

 **So I'll ordering the children the same way they were ordered in Morgan's Unique Sibling Supports if anyone is curious about that.**

 **Random fact: I almost accidentally named this "Robin's Unique Child Supports." I quickly realized that title might just have been the teeniest bit awkward. Funny maybe but definitely awkward.**

 **Anywho, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C**

Robin: Lucina, may I ask you something?

Lucina: Of course, Mother.

R: I've been wondering something about your story regarding what happened to the Shepherds in your time.

L: What do you want to know?

R: Well, I was wondering what happened to me after your father died. I don't know what I was like in the future, but I'd like to think I would be with Chrom in his final moments.

L: You were. At least I suspect you were. No one really knows what happened to you after Father's death. His body was the only one we recovered.

R: I see. So you never heard from me after that?

L: No. I wondered what happened to you. I used to entertain the thought that you would come back some day. Yet you never did.

R: Oh.

L: Forgive me, Mother. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You're not at fault for your future self did.

R: Still, you deserve some closure nonetheless. I don't know how much this means coming from me but I'm sorry, Lucina. Whatever the reason was, I should have found my way back to you. Please forgive my mistake.

L: Mother, I *sigh* Thank you. It does make me feel better to hear you say that. And I'm glad that I can be with you now.

* * *

 **B**

R: Aaaw, that's adorable.

L: Mother? What's that you're reading? A letter?

R: Yes, somehow the servants at the castle managed to get one to me.

L: What's it say?

R: Just an update on affairs in Ylisse mostly

L: How is it?

R: Stable. That's the least I can ask for. I need to show this to your father later.

L: I see. So, um, how is the state of Ylisse adorable?

R: What? Oh, that! There's a little section from your nurse. Er, um, the you of this time rather. Gods, that's still a little confusing.

L: I can imagine. So what does it say?

R: Oh, right. Apparently, baby Lucina has figured how to crawl. She can't stay in one spot for more than five minutes. It's quite a handful for her nurses.

L: I see. You used to say the same thing about me.

R: Really? Hm, I guess that makes sense. Good to know you mellowed with age though.

L: I didn't really have a choice.

R: No, I suppose not. Forgive me, Lucina, that was insensitive.

L: It's alright. I know you meant nothing by it. I'm glad you get to keep in touch with your daughter though. Even if she's too young to appreciate it right now.

R: You're my daughter too, you know. I'm every bit as glad to spend time with you as I am with her.

L: Oh! Um, thank you.

* * *

 **A**

R: Lucina? What was I like in the future?

L: Why do you ask?

R: I keep thinking about how I just seemed to vanish after Chrom's death in your time. It has me wondering what kind of person I was.

L: Has it really been bothering you that much? It was only speculation on my part after all.

R: I know, but I'm still curious.

L: Very well. You were a wonderful mother. You and I spent much time together.

R: Really?

L: Yes. You used to read all sorts of books to me when I was little. When I was old enough, you started to teach me how to read on my own. You taught me my numbers too.

R: Aw.

L: We also used to play chess. I wasn't very good at all. I could never figure out how the pieces moved. You used let me win all the time. I eventually figured out you were though.

R: I see. Were you mad?

L: A bit. We started to play for real after that. You always one but I slowly got better. I was close to beating you before you disappeared.

R: Not surprising. You're a smart young lady.

L: I missed you a lot after you disappeared. When I lead those still alive I used to wonder what you would do in my place. Every time someone died, I always used to wonder if they still would have if you were leading them. And seeing how you help command the Shepherds now. I think I was right.

R: Lucina . . .

L: I kept our old chess board you know. I've been practicing whenever I get a free moment.

R: Really? Would you like to play a game?

L: I would. If you have the time.

R: Of course. I have all the time in the world for you.

L: Alright then. But you'd best be prepared, Mother. I was taught by the best.

R: Heh, I don't doubt it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm open to suggestions if you have any.**

 **Next up: Owain**


	2. Owain

**Does anyone else think Owain would fit in perfectly with the Ginyu Force? No? Just me?**

* * *

 **C**

Robin: Owain, could we talk for a moment?

Owain: Of course, Father! How may I help your righteous cause?

Robin: Um, well, it's not really a righteous cause per say. I wanted to talk about your performance in battle today.

Owain: Ah, yes! It was a glorious display was it not? Perhaps my greatest battle yet!

Robin: Really? Sure you don't have any others that top it?

Owain: What do you mean?

Robin: Well, I mean you were kind of shouting and jumping around like a maniac.

Owain: What? No, I wasn't! You must be referring to my battle cries and poses.

Robin: Is that what you call them?

Owain: Yes! Though I see why you were not able to distinguish them as such. They are too much for any mere mortal to comprehend.

Robin: They're certainly . . . unique, I guess.

Owain: Thank you! Now why did you want to talk about them? Were you hoping for me to learn my most sacred techniques?

Robin: Um, no, actually. I came to ask you to stop using them.

Owain: What?! Why?

Robin: Because while you're parading around the battlefield, you're also leaving your flank wide open for an attack. If Chrom and I weren't there to keep an eye on you, you'd probably be hurt or worse.

Owain: Oh, um . . . Sorry.

Robin: It's fine. Just promise to dial it back, alright?

Owain: I will, see what I can do. The rage of my sword hand is hard to suppress. In fact, I can feel its power swelling now! Gyaaah!

Robin: *sigh* Can't say I didn't try.

* * *

 **B**

Owain: Ow, ow, ooow! That attack hurt more than I thought. Those Risen sure are getting tough.

Robin: Owain, there you are. I saw you take a hit in battle. Are you alright?

Owain: Ha! 'Twas merely a flesh wound! No Risen could ever harm-Yeooow! Oh, that's smarts!

Robin: Perhaps thrusting your injured arm in the air like that isn't a good idea. Let me see it. Hm, it's bad, but I think it'll be fine once you get it healed properly.

Owain: Ha! It takes more than a lucky blow to cripple my mighty sword hand!

Robin: It wasn't a lucky blow, Owain! You were practically asking to be attacked with all that "posing" you were doing.

Owain: Well, yeah but-

Robin: But nothing. I tried being nice about this, but I'm afraid I'll have to put my foot down. Cut it out with all the poses and battle cries. They're not doing you any favors.

Owain: But I-

Robin: No, Owain! I'm not going to watch you die because you were prancing around like a drunken fool.

Owain: Shut up! My father taught me those stances and battle cries! They are just a bunch of stupid prances and random shouting! You don't know what you're talking about!

 _(Owain leaves)_

Robin: Owain, wait! Well, that certainly could have gone smoother.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Owain, do you have a minute?

Owain: What do you want? I stopped "parading around" like you told me to. Found something else you want to lecture me about?

Robin: I just wanted to talk, alright? About what you said before about me teaching you those stances.

Owain: I said my father taught me them. You're not him.

Robin: . . . . .

Owain: Sorry, that was cruel.

Robin: No, you're right technically. But forgive me if I still think of you as my son. So, can we talk about it?

Owain: I suppose. When, I was younger, you and I would play together. We'd make up these epic quests to go on and face against armies only we could stop. You would start making up these battle cries and attack stances to make it feel grander. Soon, I started doing it too.

Robin: Really. Sounds like I was a lot more fun to be around in your time.

Owain: You aren't that much different. I could easily picture you doing that with the younger me. Anyway, after you went missing, I tried to be the great warriors we pretended to be when we played together. So, I kept making up attack names and such to make me feel like I was braver and stronger than I really am.

Robin: I see. Forgive me, Owain, I had no idea.

Owain: It's fine. You were right anyway. It was pretty stupid.

Robin: No, not when you put it like that. You wanted to feel like the warrior you are.

Owain: I'm really nothing special.

Robin: Sure you are. Your blade is sharp and your sword hand swift and fierce. It is little wonder few can withstand the wrath of Owain Dark!

Owain: Um, Father, this is getting embarrassing.

Robin: How about you and I come up with some new stances. Ones that don't leave your flank wide open ideally.

Owain: You mean it? That sounds great!

Robin: Oh, come on you can do better than that.

Owain: Oh, right. *ahem* Come, Fahter! Let us forge techniques that will topple any foe that dare stand before us and be admired for generations, nay eternities, to come!

Robin: Heh, heh. That's my boy.

* * *

 **I actually rather liked how this one turned out if I can stroke my own ego for a second. Hope you all enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading!**

 **Next up: Kjelle**


	3. Kjelle

**Okay, finally got around to updating. School has been sapping up my time and the new Fire Emblem game is a very good distraction. Sorry about that. Anywho, here you go!**

* * *

 **C**

Kjelle: 298, 299, 300. Phew! I'm exhausted, I think that's enough for today.

Robin: Impressive work, Kjelle. I don't think I could nearly that many push-ups.

Kjelle: Father? How long have you been there?

Robin: Oh, I've been observing you train all morning.

Kjelle: You have?

Robin: Yes. I always try to observe new recruits as they train. It helps give me some ideas for strategies and who they might work well with in battle.

Kjelle: I see. So, what do you think?

Robin: Well, your training regimen is very strict from what I can see. Yet, you manage to keep up with remarkable ease. It's pretty clear how strong you are.

Kjelle: Heh, thank you. I'm glad I was able to impress you.

Robin: I'm not done yet, however. Like I said, I try and figure out who each Shepherd works well with. That means I evaluate how you work with others, and I have to say I'm not too pleased with the results.

Kjelle: You're not?

Robin: No. You seem to be a bit of a glory hog if I may be so bold. It seems like you treat others like an inconvenience to you on the battlefield.

Kjelle: It's not my fault they slow me down.

Robin: It's not just about how they affect you, but also how you affect them.

Kjelle: Who says I care? If they can't pull their own weight, that's their problem.

Robin: That's a little harsh don't you think?

Kjelle: Look, Father, I appreciate your critiques, but I just work better alone or with people as strong as I am. That's just how it's always been.

Robin: Maybe in your time it was but-

Kjelle: I don't mean to be rude, but can this wait? I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starving. May I go now?

Robin: Oh, um, yes, I suppose so.

Kjelle: Thank you.

 _(Kjelle leaves)_

Robin: Hm, that attitude of her's needs work. And here I thought Sully was stubborn.

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Kjelle, I'm starting a group training simulation and I need you out there.

Kjelle: Alright. What am I doing? Holding the front lines or something?

Robin: Nope, hanging back with the mages and healers.

Kjelle: Excuse me?

Robin: I'm having to divide forces up and I'm putting you with the mages for extra protection.

Kjelle: Can't someone else do that? Playing bodyguard isn't really my style. I'd rather be where the action is.

Robin: I know, but I need you where the less, shall we say, robust Shepherds are.

Kjelle: Waaait a second. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?

Robin: Why, Kjelle, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm putting you there because you're one of the strongest Shepherds we have.

Kjelle: Flattery won't help you. And by that logic, I should be on the front lines then.

Robin: Nope, need you with the magic users. Just make sure nobody breaches their defenses, alright.

Kjelle: This is a waste of my talent you know.

Robin: I think you might be surprised. Now go and get into position. We're burning daylight.

Kjelle: Ugh, fine.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: There you are, Kjelle. I've been looking for you.

Kjelle: You have? Why?

Robin: I have your revised field evaluation. You've gotten much better about working with some of the physically weaker Shepherds. They say the defense you provide for them has been invaluable.

Kjelle: Yeah, well just doing my part I guess. And those mages are pretty tough when they actually have a chance to attack. The healers are able to get around easier too when someone's watching their back.

Robin: My, my, we've learned quite a lot haven't we?

Kjelle: Okay, you've made your point. It's about helping each other not just ourselves. I don't see why you couldn't have just explained it all before.

Robin: Would you have really believed me if I just told it all to you?

Kjelle: Well . . .

Robin: You're a great soldier, Kjelle. Strong, brave, resourceful, but very stubborn and arrogant sometimes. I needed you to experience firsthand what it was like not to be front and center of everyone. It was the only way you would learn what I was trying to teach you.

Kjelle: I guess. Sorry for being so stubborn, Father. I still prefer to be in the middle of the action, but if you need me to be a shield for others, that isn't so bad. Are we good?

Robin: We're always good, sweetie. And I want you to know, no matter what role you play in this army, I'm proud of you. I always will be.

Kjelle: Father *sniff* Ah, damn it! You've got me crying!

Robin: It's okay. It'll be our little secret.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Laurent**


	4. Laurent

**Ah, it feels good to update. Now if I can actually keep up with my other stories . . .**

* * *

 **C**

Robin: Thank you for your input at the strategy meeting today, Laurent. I would never have thought of those types of formations.

Laurent: Thank you, Father. Your praise is invaluable.

Robin: I think it's time we give your ideas a field test. I'll tell everyone to follow your lead in the next battle.

Laurent: Um, is that entirely necessary? Your skills are more than adequate enough.

Robin: Well, they are your ideas. It seems only fair for you to be the one to enact them.

Laurent: Forgive me, Father, but I'm afraid I must decline.

Robin: Why is that?

Laurent: I don't think I have the competence to lead the Shepherds as you can.

Robin: Didn't you strategize for Lucina and the others in the future?

Laurent: The two circumstances aren't exactly comparable.

Robin: I'd beg to differ. You helped pull your friend through in perhaps the worst circumstances a tactician could find themselves in. You're more than ready to help command the Shepherds.

Laurent: I humbly disagree. You haven't seen my failures. Ones that got many killed. Our mission is far too valuable for any rookie mistakes.

Robin: But, Laurent-

Laurent: No, Father. This is the best option. Now, if you'll please excuse me.

 _(Laurent leaves)_

Robin: . . . . .

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Laurent, I have an assignment for you.

Laurent: Oh? What do you require?

Robin: We've gotten reports of a bandit gang harassing a nearby village. Chrom asked me to pick a team to go take deal with them. I'm assigning you as tactician.

Laurent: Father, we've discussed this before. I lack the proficiency that you have.

Robin: And I think you have more potential than I could ever hope to have. I know you have your reservations, but I think this will be good for you.

Laurent: But if I fail then-

Robin: Then we learn from it and do better, but I don't think you'll mess up. I trust you.

Laurent: My inclination is to tell you your trust is displaced. However, I know better than to believe you would arbitrarily choose me for this task.

Robin: You're right. I didn't. I have every confidence in you. Feel free to take any of the Shepherds you feel may be helpful.

Laurent: Understood. I will leave at the first opportunity.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Laurent, I've been hearing some very good things about that mission you led. Everyone who went with you said your strategies were brilliant. Your mother and I are very proud.

Laurent: Thank you, Father. For the praise and the opportunity.

Robin: So, how was it?

Laurent: It was distressing at first. I kept running all possible ways to fail in my mind. However, I came to the realization that time I spent cowering was time wasted strategizing.

Robin: That's the same mindset I try to keep. I'm glad you came to learn it yourself.

Laurent: It was more like relearning actually. I used to try and think like that at all times but after seeing so many people die because I couldn't save them . . .

Robin: I understand. That would be discouraging for anyone. That's why I sent you on that mission. To restore your confidence.

Laurent: Well, I can confidently ay you succeeded. I still have some reservations but I feel like I can actually overcome them now.

Robin: I'm glad to hear it. And remember that I'm always here for you if you need advice.

Laurent: I will. Thank you, Father.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Cynthia**


	5. Cynthia

**I'm back! Have a chapter.**

* * *

 **C**

Robin: Cynthia, we're getting ready to move camp. Do you have your things packed yet?

Cynthia: Yep! Got my clothes, weapons, aaand . . . Ah!

Robin: What's wrong?

Cynthia: I lost my book!

Robin: What book?

Cynthia: It's an old journal. It has a golden lock on it.

Robin: Is this it on the ground?

Cynthia: Yes! Thank you, Father. I'd be so upset with myself if I lost it.

Robin: What's so important about it?

Cynthia: It was the last thing my father gave me before he disappeared.

Robin: I see. I thought it looked familiar. It certainly looks like it's been through a lot.

Cynthia: Yeah. You told me to hang onto it until you came back for us. But . . .

Robin: I didn't really honor that promise did I?

Cynthia: I wasn't going to say that. I was about to say that I've never been able to read it. I lost the key and I really don't want to try and force it open.

Robin: Oh. I think I have the key around here somewhere. It should work on this.

Cynthia: You think so? I'd really appreciate looking through this later if you wouldn't mind.

Robin: Not at all. I'm curious myself. But let's worry about it later.

Cynthia: Alright. Oh, I'm so excited!

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Cynthia, I found the key to the journal.

Cynthia: Oh, yay! Let's see if it works. Aaand, ha! There we go.

Robin: What's inside?

Cynthia: Hm, seems to be a record of personal events starting when he met Chrom.

Robin: Nothing before that?

Cynthia: I don't see anything. But he never liked to talk about his past.

Robin: Hm. What else does it say?

Cynthia: Let's see. Oo! There's something about me!

Robin: Oh?

Cynthia: It was written after my second birthday. It says, "Cynthia turned two today. She's starting to talk and walk although she tends to trip like her mother. Her determination and optimism is astounding for one so young. It's sort of a rebuke to me. I've been so distracted by everything happening lately. Consumed with fear about my past. But when I see my little girl, all I can think about is how much I want her to be safe. She gives me the strength I need to push forward."

Robin: . . .

Cynthia: . . . *sniff*

Robin: Cynthia? Are you alright?

Cynthia: Yeah, um, can I have a moment to myself?

Robin: Of course.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Hello, Cynthia. Have you been enjoying that old journal?

Cynthia: Actually, I haven't really read it.

Robin: Why not?

Cynthia: Because it makes me sad every time I do.

Robin: It does? It sounded like your father had nothing but good things to say about you.

Cynthia: He did. That's what makes it hard. Every time I read something he wrote about me, I keep thinking about how I never really got to know him like I wanted too.

Robin: Cynthia . . .

Cynthia: There's so much we didn't get to do together. So much left unsaid.

Robin: I'm sure he knew how you felt. Parents have a sixth sense about that sort of thing.

Cynthia: Maybe. But I really wish that I could have told him myself.

Robin: Well, you can tell me if it makes you feel better. I know we're not technically the same man but maybe it'll be at least a little bit cathartic.

Cynthia: Maybe. Well, here goes. I think you're amazing, Father. You and Mother were my heroes growing up. And I hope that at least in some small way, I've made you proud of me. That's all I really want.

Robin: There. Do you feel better?

Cynthia: A little bit. Thanks.

Robin: You're welcome. I don't know if this means much coming from me, but I for one am very proud of you. And if your father was here, I have a good feeling he'd say the same.

Cynthia: Father . . . that means the world to me to hear you say that. I love you so much!

Robin: Gyah! I love you too, sweetie, but could you not hug me so tightly?!

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been neglecting my fics lately. But no more! I promise to aim for more frequent updates in the future!**

 **Thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Brady**


	6. Brady

**Hooray, an update that didn't take me a whole month to post! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C**

Brady: Pop! What were you and Ma doing earlier?!

Robin: What do you mean?

Brady: Don't play dumb. I saw you two by a violin shop earlier. What gives?

Robin: Oh, Maribelle wanted to look at violins to give your younger self. Personally, I think she's getting ahead of herself. We haven't even had you yet and she's already-

Brady: YOU GOTTA STOP HER!

Robin: Whoa, easy there. What's the big deal?

Brady: The deal is that I HATED playing the violin when I was a kid. Hours spent with lessons and practicing. It was torture! And don't get me started on those damn recitals she forced me to do.

Robin: It couldn't have been that bad.

Brady: Says you! You didn't spend your weekends cooped up inside while all your friends were outside playing.

Robin: That does sound a little harsh.

Brady: Don't it? So you see we're I'm coming from here?

Robin: Um, I guess?

Brady: Then you gotta talk Ma out of forcing me to play that stupid instrument. You gotta promise!

Robin: I, um, I'll see what I can do.

Brady: Thanks, Pops! You're the bee's knees!

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Gods, I didn't expect this thing to be so expensive.

Brady: Hey, Pop.

Robin: Oh, hello, Brady. How are-

Brady: Watcha got there?

Robin: This? Well, um . . .

Brady: It's a violin ain't it?

Robin: Erm . . . y-yes.

Brady: Traitor!

Robin: Brady . . .

Brady: You promised you'd talk Ma outta buying one of these things!

Robin: I said I'd talk to her about it, and I did. After a while we both thought it would be good for you. Although, I wish she would have waited until after we got home to buy one, but she-

Brady: How could you do this to me!

Robin: Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?

Brady: Those things are torture! I got my scar because of them!

Robin: I know and we're going to be more careful with them but I have to admit, the ability to play an instrument has several benefits.

Brady: Oh, yeah, knowing how to play a violin came in real handy in fighting Risen. I got real good at playing for funerals.

Robin: Alright, so perhaps it wasn't a practical skill for you, but your younger self might find a real use for them. He might even like it.

Brady: I'm willing to be that he won't.

Robin: Look, you said you hated playing the violin so much because of all the time it took from your friends, right?

Brady: Partly.

Robin: Then I'll make sure your younger self has plenty of time to play. I promise he won't be spending every free moment practicing. And if he hates playing the violin then I won't force him to.

Brady: You don't think Ma will oppose?

Robin: You let me worry about her. Do we have an agreement?

Brady: Yeah, I guess. Sorry for yelling at you, Pop.

Robin: Don't worry about it. You know, I've never actually heard you play the violin.

Brady: And we're done here. Later.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Brady, may I ask you something?

Brady: What's up?

Robin: Do you think you could play something for me on your violin? I've been wanting to hear you play. Just to see if those lessons paid off.

Brady: Do I have to?

Robin: No, I suppose not. But I'd appreciate it if you'd be willing to.

Brady: *sigh* I guess I could do a little number for you. Wait here. I'll get my violin.

 _Later . . ._

Brady: So, what'd you think?

Robin: That was great, Brady! You've got a talent for this.

Brady: Heh, thanks. Been a while since I played for anyone.

Robin: And that certainly settles an issue I've been having.

Brady: What issue?

Robin: I've been looking for someone to teach violin to your younger counterpart. I think you'd be perfect for the job.

Brady: This some kinda joke? That'd mean I'd be playing the damn thing more.

Robin: Not that much. You'd be doing more teaching than playing.

Brady: But why me?

Robin: Because you would know best how hard to push your younger self. To be able to tell when he needs to stop or when he can keep going. Plus, it's a reason for your mother and I to see you more.

Brady: Pop . . .

Robin: Of course you could always visit just for the sake of it if you want. Your mother and I would hate it if you stopped seeing us after this war is over.

Brady: Aw, Pop. I'd never leave you guys again. If you want me around, I'll be around. And if I can give little me a few pointers, I guess that wouldn't hurt.

Robin: Thanks, Brady. I love you, Son.

Brady: Hey, cut it out. *sniff* You're gonna make me cry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Now to go study for exams.**

 **Next time: Yarne**


	7. Yarne

**Ha! I finally finished it. Sorry, for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **C**

Robin: I wonder where Yarne has gotten to. He was supposed to be patrolling this area.

*rustle*

Robin: Huh? Did that bush just move?

*rustle*

Yarne: Ouch! Thorns!

Robin: Yarne, what are you doing in that bush?

Yarne: Um, patrolling?

Robin: Looks more like hiding.

Yarne: No, it's a sentry position. I stay safely behind this bush and watch over the area.

Robin: Doesn't the bush obstruct your view?

Yarne: Not when I peak over it like this.

Robin: And how often do you peek over it?

Yarne: Um . . .

Robin: I understand you caution, Yarne, and I respect it to an extent but this is getting silly.

Yarne: B-But-

Robin: We can talk about this later, okay? Right now it's time for you to switch out.

Yarne: Yes, Sir.

 _(Yarne leaves)_

Robin: *sigh* What am I going to do with that boy?

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Yarne, I need you to go and scout the path ahead.

Yarne: Um, by myself?

Robin: There shouldn't be anything too dangerous ahead. Just do a quick scan of the area and come back.

Yarne: Okay, I guess.

 _(Later)_

Robin: Let's see if we go a little further we should be able to-

Yarne: I'm back, Father?

Robin: Already? Just how far away did you scout?

Yarne: A few feet.

Robin: A few feet? Yarne, you need to-

Soldier: Sir, there's an enemy ambush up ahead! They'll have us surrounded soon!

Robin: Damn! Everyone fall back!

Yarne: Father, I didn't mean-

Robin: Not now, Yarne! We'll discuss this later!

 _(Robin leaves)_

Yarne: Dammit, I really messed up this time.

* * *

 **A**

Yarne: *Phew* So, tired. Need sleep.

Robin: There you are, Yarne. Where have you been all day?

Yarne: Scouting the area. Everything within a two mile radius of camp looks clear.

Robin: Two miles? Did you do it all by yourself?

Yarne: Yeah. All that walking has made my legs sore. I need to sit.

Robin: Of course. But first may I ask what made you go out of your way to do this?

Yarne: I was thinking about what happened before. Someone could have really gotten hurt because I was too much of a coward. I want to protect the taguel species, but not at the cost of lives.

Robin: I see. That's very noble of you, Yarne. I'm proud. And, listen, I'm sorry I was so hard on you before. I didn't really understand how much pressure you were under.

Yarne: It's alright. But you were right. All that paranoia was getting silly. I can't promise it'll go away but I can guarantee that no one is going to get hurt because of it.

Robin: Glad to hear it. I'm lucky to have such a brave son.

Yarne: R-Really? Heh, thanks, Father.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up later this week.**

 **Next time: Severa**


	8. Severa

**Cutting it close, but here it is like I promised. I'm going to aim for once or twice a week until this whole thing is done. Wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Severa**

 **C**

Robin: So if we put the cavaliers here then maybe . . . no that wouldn't work. It'd leave the mages wide open. Hmm . . . perhaps if-

Severa: Hey, Daddy, do you have a minute?

Robin: Huh? Oh, hello, Severa. Sorry but not right now. I'm busy.

Severa: Too busy for your own little girl? That's harsh.

Robin: Severa, you know that's not what I meant. I just-

Severa: No, no, it's okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted.

Robin: *sigh* Alright, alright. Is there something on your mind?

Severa: I was just thinking about how we haven't had any special father/daughter time since we met and was hoping you'd want to go do something fun.

Robin: I would love to, sweetheart, but I've been working on some new strategy ideas lately. Stuff that could make a real difference in future battles. I'm a little stumped at the moment though.

Severa: Then you should take a break. You always used to tell me that it's a good idea to take a break when you're stumped.

Robin: Did I say that? Sounds like something I'd probably say. Hm, I guess you have a point.

Severa: Of course I do. Now, come on! I saw this cute little outfit that I just need to have!

Robin: Should have known you'd have an angle.

Severa: I always have an angle. You taught me that too.

Robin: I'm feeling the strangest combination of both irritation and pride right now.

Severa: Gawds, stop mumbling to yourself. We're wasting daylight. Maybe if we're lucky we'll find a new outfit for you too. Something to replace that ratty coat.

 _(Severa leaves)_

Robin: But I like my ratty coat . . .

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Damn it! What is wrong with me? Everything I'm coming up with doesn't even work in a simulated setting. Maybe I'm losing my edge.

Severa: You okay, Daddy? I heard you shouting.

Robin: You did? I'm sorry, Severa, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just these new strategy ideas just aren't working out like I had hoped.

Severa: Gawds, are you still on that? We need to get you a hobby.

Robin: I don't have time for that. Chrom is counting on me to keep us at the advantage against our enemies. I can't let him down.

Severa: Is he really pressuring you that much?

Robin: He isn't pressuring me at all actually. I just want to make sure that we're prepared for anything.

Severa: You can't plan for everything, Daddy. I learned that the hard way. I used to think I had seen everything. That nothing could surprise me anymore. But there was always something new. Something no one could ever be prepared for.

Robin: Severa.

Severa: Ugh, and now you've got me all depressed! You need to do something to fix it right away!

Robin: Huh?

Severa: You and I are going out to do something fun to cheer me up. To cheer both of us up. And if I have a good time, maybe I'll help you with your strategies or something.

Robin: *sigh*

Severa: What? You don't want to spend time with me?

Robin: No, that's not it. It's a good idea actually. Besides, I'll take any excuse to spend time with my little girl.

Severa: Hmph. That's better.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Severa.

Severa: Yeah?

Robin: I have great news. I tried some of those strategies you suggested and they worked out better than I would ever have expected. You're a natural.

Severa: Well, I am your daughter.

Robin: True, but I think you're just gifted for this sort of thing. I'm very impressed.

Severa: You really mean it?

Robin: Absolutely. In fact, I think you deserve a reward.

Severa: Really?

Robin: Mhm. I'll take you into town later and get you anything you want.

Severa: You don't have to do that.

Robin: I want to. You've earned it.

Severa: Maybe, but you need to focus on the war right now. I would just be a distraction.

Robin: Severa, you could never be a distraction. My family is the reason I'm doing this.

Severa: I know but we need you planning not wasting your time shopping with me. But I'll make you a deal.

Robin: What kind of deal?

Severa: When this war is over, then I'll let you take me shopping. And I expect to be doted on like any father does for his daughter.

Robin: Heh, alright.

Severa: But that means you can't die on me again, alright? If you do, I'll never forgive you!

Robin: Well, I can't have that on my conscience now can I? Don't worry, Severa. I promise I won't leave you this time. Not ever again.

* * *

 **I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I'd been anxious to get to Severa for a while but didn't have any ideas until I actually started writing it. I think it worked out well though. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Nah**


	9. Nah

**Sorry for the delay. Ran into a little writer's block with this chapter. That and I make procrastination an art form. Anywho, here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **C**

Nah: Father, may I hide here in the war tent for a moment?

Robin: Um, sure, Nah, but may I ask why? Are you playing a game with your mother?

Nah: No! I'm trying to avoid her actually. I figured this would be the last place she'd look. Nothing fun happens in here after all.

Robin: I'll assume that wasn't a jab at me.

Nah: Oh, of course not, Father! Forgive me for being insensitive.

Robin: It's alright. I know that tactics aren't the most exciting thing to everyone.

Nah: I think they're interesting.

Robin: You do?

Nah: Well, I mean a little. It's a bit like a game isn't it? Arranging all the troops around.

Robin: A high stakes life or death game maybe.

Nah: It sounds kind of fun. Figuring out who to put where. I bet you could make a game out of it if you wanted.

Robin: Well, I do have these little pieces I use sometimes to simulate battle scenarios. Never really thought of it as a game though?

Nah: Do you think I could try a quick match with you?

Robin: Sure, I suppose. Heh.

Nah: What?

Robin: Nothing, just turning something serious like this into a game. Sounds like something you mother would do.

Nah: If you're going to tease me, I'll just leave.

Robin: No teasing intended. Just an observation. Let's get started.

Nah: Okay.

* * *

 **B**

Nah: Hello, Father.

Robin: Good afternoon, Nah. What brings you by here again? Hiding from your mother?

Nah: No, just stopping by. I thought maybe I'd spend a little time with you. If you're not too busy that is.

Robin: Of course I'm not too busy for you. In fact, I was wanting to talk to you.

Nah: You were?

Robin: Yes. I've noticed that you haven't brought up your past very much. I had a few questions.

Nah: Ah, um, there's a reason I haven't brought it up yet. I wanted to observe you for a little while first.

Robin: Observe me?

Nah: Yes. You see, I didn't know you or mother very well as a child. You both left me in the care of an old soldier friend of yours shortly before you disappeared.

Robin: I see. Anyone in the camp?

Nah: Not at the moment. If they were, I would have probably tried to roast them alive by now.

Robin: Erm, that's an extreme reaction.

Nah: It's not like they wouldn't deserve it. My foster parents weren't kind people. They knew I was half manakete and treated me like I was sub human or something.

Robin: That's terrible.

Nah: I used to wonder how cruel you must have been to leave in their care. However, when I met you, you didn't seem like a very mean person. So, I decided to wait to see if it was just a fluke or something.

Robin: And what have you decided?

Nah: I think I jumped to a rash conclusion. You're not at all like I thought you'd be. I'm sorry.

Robin: Don't be. I don't blame you for thinking that way. I'm sorry my future self lacked the insight to see how cruel your foster parents were.

Nah: It's okay. They always put a front around other people. I suspect they did the same around you. I'm just glad you're the kind man that you are.

Robin: And I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove it.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: There you are, Nah.

Nah: Father? I was just on my way to see you.

Robin: How convenient. I got a present for you. Here.

Nah: A doll? Father, you know I'm not actually a child.

Robin: I know, I know. It isn't meant to be a joke. It's more of an apology present. To make up for not being there for you when you needed me.

Nah: It wasn't your fault.

Robin: Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I should have been there for you. I know it's a silly gift, but I hope you like the doll. Just think of it as a reminder that I'm here for you now. I always will be.

Nah: Father . . . *sniff*

Robin: Nah? Are you alright?

Nah: Yes, sorry. Just lost my composure for a moment. Thank you, Father. I love it. Just promise you'll take as much care of this time's Nah when she's born.

Robin: Of course. Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll talk to you later, Nah

Nah: Alright.

 _(Robin leaves)_

Nah: Hm, this looks like a doll I had when I was younger. I wonder if . . . ah, well. No need to dwell on it now.

* * *

 **Next I gotta do Noire. Hoo, boy this might be a toughie. Give me a week, week in a half tops. I'll cook something up. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Noire**


	10. Noire

**Okay, one more chapter for all you lovely viewers! Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

 **C**

Noire: Okay, steady and . . . Ah! Perfect bullseye.

Robin: Excellent shot, Noire.

Noire: Wah! WHO DARES ATTEMPT TO AMBUSH ME!

Robin: It's just me, Noire! No ambush, I promise!

Noire: Oh, I'm sorry, Father. You startled me.

Robin: I can see that. I'll make sure to announce my presence sooner next time.

Noire: So, um, did you need something.

Robin: I was just passing by and saw you practicing. You're a very good shot.

Noire: Oh, thank you.

Robin: I'm curious though.

Noire: About what?

Robin: Where did you learn to use a bow so well? Your mother and I don't use them very often and it doesn't seem like the first thing we'd teach you.

Noire: Well, um, I taught myself mostly. There weren't many people around to train me.

Robin: I see. That's very impressive. Do you think you could give me a few lessons?

Noire: Y-You want me to teach you?

Robin: Yes, I like to try to keep my skills diverse. Plus, it'd be some good father/daughter time.

Noire: Um, a-alright.

* * *

 **B**

Noire: Steady, Father. Try not to move so much.

Robin: Right, okay. . . . DAMN IT!

Noire: Maybe, we should take a break for today.

Robin: WHY DO I KEEP MISSING?!

Noire: It's alright, Father, just take a deep breath and relax.

Robin: I CAN CAST THUNDER AT A WHIM BUT A POINTED STICK IS SOMEHOW TOO GREAT A FEAT?!

Noire: Father . . .

Robin: THESE DAMNED THINGS ARE INFURIATING!

Noire: Father!

Robin: WHAT?!

Noire: You're going to break the bow in . . .

 _SNAP!_

Robin: Oops.

Noire: Oh, my. I know it's just a practice bow but it still shouldn't have broken that easily.

Robin: Sorry. For the bow and my . . . outburst.

Noire: That was certainly unexpected. I always thought I got my temperature from Mother.

Robin: Well, this has certainly been enlightening for both of us. Maybe we ought to call it a day.

Noire: Sure, sounds good. I think I need to reevaluate a few things.

* * *

 **A**

Robin: Noire, may I ask you a question?

Noire: Alright. What is it?

Robin: I've been wondering lately why you chose the bow as your weapon. I always thought your mother and I would try to teach you about hexes or tactics.

Noire: I did study both of those for a while. However, I lost both of you before I was able to learn anything substantial.

Robin: I see.

Noire: For a long time I hid away. Afraid to come out and fight the Risen. I didn't think I was capable of defending myself.

Robin: So then how did you come across the bow?

Noire: I was out scavenging for food one day and was found by a Risen. I tried to get away but ended up cornered near the body of a dead archer. I panicked and took his bow and fired at the Risen.

Robin: That must have been frightening.

Noire: It was. I didn't kill it but it was enough to buy me time to escape. I found that I had brought the bow with me without thinking. I realized that something like that might happen again and that it might not be enough next time to simply run away. So I did what I needed to.

Robin: I see. Well, I must say I'm even more impressed.

Noire: You are? Even knowing what a coward I was?

Robin: You were a child that was scared of monsters. That's nothing to be ashamed of. What's important is that you overcame your fear. That's all any parent would want. My only regret is that I couldn't be there to help you.

Noire: It's alright. In a way you did.

Robin: Oh?

Noire: Everyone always talked about how brave you were. Every time I got scared, I just remembered that and tried to be more like you. You helped me a lot more than you think. Thank you.

Robin: Heh, you welcome, Noire.

* * *

 **Phew, almost done! It'll be nice to not have this story hanging over my head anymore. Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Inigo**


	11. Inigo

**This was actually pretty easy to write and really fun too. I wanted to focus on something besides Inigo flirting. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **C**

Inigo: One, two, three aaand spin. Hm, that was decent I suppose.

Robin: Hello, Inigo.

Inigo: Ah, Father! How long have you been there?!

Robin: I just got here.

Inigo: Oh. So you didn't see me just now?

Robin: I saw a little bit. Are you practicing a dance or something?

Inigo: N-No! I was, um, practicing some combat moves.

Robin: Really? Any particular strategy to these moves?

Inigo: Er, y-yes, of course! It's meant to be a more graceful style. More for dodging and disorientation then for offense.

Robin: I see. Sounds very interesting. Any chance you'd be willing to do a demonstration for the others at tomorrow's training session?

Inigo: Ah! Um, n-no, I'm afraid not. It's a newer style I just developed. I would need time to refine it.

Robin: Alright, how about in a week then? Will that give you enough time to refine it a little?

Inigo: S-Sure! Absolutely!

Robin: Excellent. I look forward to seeing it.

 _(Robin leaves)_

Inigo: Damn. Maybe I should have told him what I was up to.

* * *

 **B**

Robin: Today's the day for your demonstration, Inigo. Have you been practicing your new style?

Inigo: Ah, well, normally I would have been diligently preparing. But I'm afraid I've been busy this past week.

Robin: Busy with what?

Inigo: Whyyy, courting fair maidens of course. So many beautiful women to entertain. I just haven't had time to practice.

Robin: Really? I've been seeing you around camp all week. Your mother even told me you spent quite a few hours talking about your childhood with her.

Inigo: Well, I did that too of course, but-

Robin: Inigo, I know what this is about.

Inigo: You do?

Robin: If you don't want to share your fighting style with someone else, I understand. I just thought it would be useful in battle.

Inigo: Um, well, it's such a hard style to master. I'm still working out the kinks.

Robin: Fair enough. Sorry for pressuring you.

Inigo: Quite alright, Father. I appreciate the opportunity.

 _(Robin leaves)_

Inigo: I can't believe he bought that. I thought he was supposed to be the smartest person in the army.

* * *

 **A**

Inigo: One, two, three. One, two, three. Spin aaand stop. Heh, that actually went pretty well.

Robin: I should say so.

Inigo: Gah, Father! You need to stop sneaking up on people like that!

Robin: Sorry, Inigo. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just admiring your dancing. You almost on par with your mother.

Inigo: W-What dancing? This is part of my training routine.

Robin: Inigo, how long do you plan to keep this farce up?

Inigo: You knew?

Robin: Not at first. Although I felt rather foolish once I figured it out. It was pretty obvious.

Inigo: Father, I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just embarrassed at the thought of you of all people seeing me dance.

Robin: Why?

Inigo: When I was younger you were easily my harshest critic. I could never seem to improve in your eyes.

Robin: Inigo, I-

Inigo: There's no need to apologize. I realize now that it was your way of pushing me to improve. Still, the thought of you watching is . . . unsettling.

Robin: Well, my future self's criticism must have paid off because you are an excellent dancer in my opinion.

Inigo: R-Really?

Robin: Absolutely. I'm sure your father would be very impressed. I certainly am.

Inigo: . . .

Robin: Inigo?

Inigo: . . . Heh. Heh, heh, Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that. I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Father.

Robin: Um, sure. Anytime.

Inigo: Now if you'll excuse me. I really do need to do some combat practice.

 _(Inigo leaves)_

Robin: Such a strange boy. I wonder if I should tell him his spin is a touch off balance.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go and I think I might call it quits for this story. Need to move on to something else eventually. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Gerome**


	12. Gerome

**Phew! Got it done. Feels good to get this one under my belt. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **C**

Gerome: This looks like a good place to put up my tent. It's just far enough from everyone else. What do you think, Minerva?

 _(Minerva roars)_

Gerome: No, I would not want to be closer to the others. We shouldn't even be here in the first place.

 _(Minerva roars)_

Gerome: Eh? What's got you so excited?

Robin: Hello, Gerome.

Gerome: Robin? What are you doing here?

Robin: I came to see how you two were settling in and-ah! Why's Minerva rubbing her head against me?

Gerome: She's happy to see you obviously. She seems to have mistaken you for the Robin of our time.

Robin: Heh, I didn't think Minerva would ever be happy to see me. Your mother's still tries to eat me on occasion.

Gerome: Amusing. Now do you have anything else you need to say or not?

Robin: There's no need to be so forward is there? Can't we just talk for a moment?

Gerome: No. I have no intention of forming any bonds while I'm here. It'd be a waste of time.

Robin: I don't think so. Forming bonds makes us more effective as a group.

Gerome: I don't want to be a part of your group. I had every desire to set Minerva free and then live the rest of my life in seclusion. However, fate seemed to have other plans.

Robin: Fate doesn't determine anything for us, Gerome. You're here because deep down I think you still believe in our cause.

Gerome: You presume too much, Robin. Don't pretend you know anything about me. Now leave before I lose my patience.

Robin: Alright, there's no need for threats. You know where to find me if you want to talk.

Gerome: Don't hold your breath.

* * *

 **B**

Gerome: Easy, Minerva. The salve will sting but it will keep the wound from getting infected.

 _(Minerva roars)_

Gerome: I know it hurts. I'm sorry. Just let me bandage it and then you can rest.

Robin: Is she alright?

Gerome: What are you doing here?

Robin: I came to see if Minerva was hurt too badly.

Gerome: She'll recover. I want her to stay out of battle for a while though.

Robin: Of course. Anything to help. Does she need anything else?

Gerome: For you to keep your distance.

 _(Minerva roars)_

Gerome: No! This is his fault! His carelessness has hurt you and countless others.

Robin: What are you talking about?

Gerome: Many of the Shepherds disappeared on a mission that was to help you. Chrom and my mother were included. If the Shepherds had survived, we may have had a chance against Grima. I and many others wouldn't have had to grow up without our parents.

Robin: Gerome, I-

Gerome: Spare me your excuses. They won't fix anything. Nothing anyone does will. Just go away.

Robin: . . .

 _(Robin leaves)_

 _(Minerva roars)_

Gerome: Not now, Minerva. I'm not in the mood.

* * *

 **A**

Gerome: Robin, could I speak to you for a moment?

Robin: Why? Did I get someone else hurt?

Gerome: No. Actually, it's about our earlier conversation about that. Minerva says I was too hard on you.

Robin: You don't sound like you believe that.

Gerome: I don't know what I believe about it. As a child I used to worship the ground you walked on. You were my hero. Everyone used to tell me how lucky I was to have you as my father.

Robin: Were we close?

Gerome: I like to think we were. But after Chrom died, everyone started to point fingers. Many of them were at you. Over time I grew to resent you and everything you tried to teach me.

Robin: I guess that explains all the fate talk.

Gerome: I don't believe it. Not completely at any rate. That's why I'm still here. You were right. A small part of me still believe in this cause. Still believes in you.

Robin: Thank you, Gerome. That means a lot coming from you. And I'm proud of you for coming this far. It takes a man of real character to endure what you have.

Gerome: . . .

Robin: Gerome? Are you alright?

Gerome: *sniff* Hmph. Yes, I'm alright. Thank you . . . Father.

Robin: Heh. You're welcome, Son.

* * *

 **I've got other stories in the works now. I'll probably take it at a slower pace though. Thanks to everyone for reading and giving their suggestions and encouragements! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
